Tools of the type disclosed can be used, for example, for providing an end surface having an internal chamfer and an adjoining external chamfer on a pipe end. Three tools of this type can be provided for this purpose, said tools machining and producing the end surface and the chamfers in three working steps. It has been attempted to combine these individual working operations into one working operation using a suitable tool. For this purpose, a tool can be provided with various cutters which machine the pipe end in parallel and thereby machine and/or produce the chamfers and the end surface of the pipe end in one working operation. However, although a tool of this type is suitable for machining the pipe end in one working operation, it has a very complex construction for this purpose and is correspondingly expensive to produce. In addition, the various cutters must be supplied and produced individually and may also be easily mixed up when handling the tool. Furthermore, these individual cutters have to be set/adjusted in a spatially complicated manner relative to one another and with respect to the workpiece contour, in order to obtain a good result.